


Touch Him Here

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Jazz and AllSpark-Mikaela</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Him Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



"What about here?" 

Mikaela suited action to word, ghosting AllSpark energy across the sensors in Jazz's chest plates.

"Mikki, that is SO not fair." The mech's chest plates receded from each other.

"Here?" Mikaela asked as she ran more energy along the opening central seams.

Jazz groaned wordlessly as his armor opened to expose all of his secrets to those touches. Mikaela smiled wickedly, focusing the energies tightly, even as she fell more into the merge with the artifact that had reshaped her. Little by little, she coaxed Jazz towards bliss.

She knew they had him when his visor flared and fell into darkness.


End file.
